


Topaz's Soriel Week submissions (2017)

by TopazShadowwolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, Soriel, Soriel Week, There will be more characters, get ready for some fun, mention of death in this first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: Lame title, but I think it says everything. These are my submissions for Soriel Week, 2017. The prompts: 1) Trust, 2) Sleep, 3) Hidden, 4) Protect, 5) Confession, 6) AU, 7) Free Day





	1. The Times They Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I am setting to teen because some of the future entries may have material not that friendly to a younger audience.

It was hard to ask a stranger for something so important to her. As much as she thought she knew him, the truth was she knew very little about him. He also knew little about her. What information they did share, they could have fabricated. All the time they spoke with each other, and all the stories he told, could have been filled with lies.

Rationally, he was just a monster knocking on her door and telling jokes. A monster she had not seen or knew the name of; but, she extends herself to him. In a moment of sorrow, she displayed vulnerability, albeit through the door, to this stranger. An action she had not done in ages. The monsters on this side of the door feared her, and rightfully so. Her soul was cold and her gaze was sharp, anger at her own kind fueling her burning vexation at the murderous state of affairs.

After hearing them speak of the death of a human child, as if it were something to be happy about, she warned the monsters, no, threatened them to never utter such words again. Even the simplest of monsters, who failed to understand the meaning, understood the tone. When she walks through the Ruins, most monsters shy away or avoid her the most they can. What shopkeepers will offer help, but only to hurry the process so she leaves sooner.

Yet, she pleaded with this mysterious monster, appealing to his kinder side to make a promise. A promise that was important to her. When all of monster-kind wanted the next human to fall dead, she wanted them to live, and be watched over.

He could have easily lied to her. Say he would keep watch over the human and then not. It wouldn't be hard to make false claims of keeping them safe. After all, he must want out as much as the rest. If not for himself, then for his beloved brother he is always talking about. A part of him must desire for his younger sibling to see the surface.

Not only that, but she knew he was a sentry. Hired by the guard to watch for and capture a human. The promise she was hoping he would keep went against that. Over all, he had no reason to make, let alone keep, such a promise. Especially if he wanted to keep his job, the job that paid for the house and roof over his and his brother’s head. That keeps food on the table and power in the house.

And yet, somehow, she just knew he would keep it if he agreed. She didn’t know why, but she just felt like he was the type she could put her faith in. But then, the last monster she believed, so fully, broke that bond.

The monster behind the door didn't respond right away, and she feared he might say no. Just when she was sure she’d be rejected, he chuckled quietly and confessed to a dislike for making promises. Perhaps it was this comment that strengthened her belief in his word. He mentioned before that he hated to do any kind of work, and most promises involved some amount of work. So, maybe he hated to make promises because it meant he now had more responsibilities than before?

Knowing she was trying to add extra work onto him, she was about to apologize. She didn't mean to burden him with such matters; she was the one who decided to move into the ruins for this quest. It was wrong of her to try dragging others into this.

Before another word could leave her mouth, he said he would. He would watch over the human, and do what he can. He apologized that he couldn’t do a whole lot, because of his job. But what he can do, he will.

Hearing that calm, peaceful reply eased her troubled soul. As tears rolled down her face and through her poorly tended fur, a peaceful smile appeared on her face. With a jubilant voice she thanked him, and she trusted him.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know if he could get used to this. Any of this. Any time he had tried before, it always becomes undone. Why should he believe anything will stay this way when it never did before? None of this felt real because of that. Like he was on one of those sitcom shows, and he was just waiting for the episode to end.

History has shown that there will always be a reset, so why get his hopes up? Why bother making anything of this life? Won't it all be wasted effort in the end? Just because this timeline was lasting longer than the rest, doesn’t mean it won't happen.

His thoughts and emotions formed a dark cloud, or shadow, that followed him everywhere he went. It stifled any happiness he started to feel, and forced reality back into his mind the moment he started to relax. As much as he hated it, the feeling was welcoming.

And yet, there she was, her large paw stretched out to him. Asking him to take hold and move up from this darkness. Freely, she offered for him to use her strength, to lean on her.

Why?

This was odd, different, and, after being trapped in the same routine, it terrified him. She was asking him to leave the safety he once knew for the slim chance it might make him happy. Didn’t she know it was so much easier to accept that everything will amount to nothing? To just give up, if not on everything then at least just him.  And yet, here she is, wanting him to try building himself up.

She wanted him to truly smile.

Here, monster kind was on the surface, and yet his mind was still trapped underground. He has seen sunlight, felt rain, and marveled at the stars. But always his mind returns to the cruel safety that living under that mountain provided him. The odd comfort of the hopeless reality and accepting fate can bring.

But her? She was living fully on the surface, and she wanted him to join her.

She wanted him to trust her.

And he took her hand, for he already did.

 


	2. Troubles With Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this day is sleep, which is something I think I need right now.

For the longest time, Toriel had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep. At night, in the quiet hours in the Ruins, her mind would wander to the darker concepts in life. She would see and remember things she could and will never forget. Her mind tortured her with haunting memories of faces, pain, and cries for help; which chased her all-night long.

First, she would remember watching Chara, her beloved adopted child, slowly die an agonizing and horrible death. Nothing she did eased the suffering the innocent soul endured. No matter how much she wanted to take that burden on herself, she could not. After all the times, she promised the child that she would keep them safe, she was powerless to save them.

Then her son. Her dear, sweet son, who was the light of her life. His broken and blooded body was found collapsed and dying on the throne room floor. She remembers being there, by him, as he clung to the empty body of his dead sibling. Sobbing as her healing magic failed to do anything. Then breaking into a hysterical wail as he fell to dust. In the moment he needed her most, she failed him. Twice in one day she failed as a mother.

Asgore, also pained by the loss of his children, acted. While she mourned, he declared war on the humans. How he could do that, after loving and caring for Chara, was beyond her scope of understanding. For the next few days they yelled, argued, and refused to be near each other. For years upon years, he had always come to her for such decisions. She would talk to him, counsel him. And now? He turned from her, ignored her, and refused to listen to her reason; nor, would he back down. Even when she explained the idiocy of it, he did not relent. That was when she left. Turning her back on the one she had come to love with all her heart, and leaving him with his own choice of bloodshed.

Every human child, who fell, she cared for as long as they would stay with her. She made sure they had food, drink, bed, shelter, love, and new clothes for their growing bodies. But each one left. They each seemed to have a mission they were driven to complete. And every time, news filtered through of their deaths. For all of them, she felt her soul die a little more, and her ability to sleep diminished. She became cold, distant, and angry with the world and the monsters in it. Never again did she think she would find joy or happiness.

Even after moving to the surface, her sleep patterns hadn't improved. There was concerns at work, about human and monster relations, Asgore wanting her forgiveness, Frisk wanting her to forgive Asgore, and the wellbeing of Frisk. There was so much going on in her life, so much to think and worry about. There was hardly any time for sleep, and some nights she half spent sitting up, making lists of all she needed to do for handling upcoming events.

As if she didn’t already have enough to worry about, her mind would wander to the health of her one dear friend. The one monster who showed her how to laugh again while they were still underground. He had brightened up her life, day after day, visiting her door, telling her jokes and stories about life outside and his brother. And the day they finally met, and learned each other's names, was one of the greatest in her life.

It didn’t take her long to figure out that Sans didn't share her problem. He slept very easily, passing out at any moment. A few times he apologized for leaning on her in his sleep, but she didn't mind. In fact, she really enjoyed the feel of his weight on her side, the subtle movement of his ribs as he breathed, and the soft hum of his magic and soul.

If anything, it made her feel drowsy, which was something she hadn't felt in ages. Remembering this, a few times at night, she would imagine hugging him. Feeling him there, in her mind, and letting his deep voice chase the ill thoughts away. It seemed childish, and it was something she wouldn’t want to tell him; but, it helped.

This night it was not working. No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come. She wanted to talk with him, and was considering calling him. But she knew that is silly, he would be in bed, asleep like she should be. Still, her insomnia was getting to her and she had to do something. Grabbing her phone and a stylus, she found her text conversation with Sans and send a quick message.

 

*We should meet tomorrow (or today, considering the time), I found a pretty puzzle we can put together. That is, of course, if you're not too busy with work. Hope I don't wake you, _sleepy bones_ , and for a _piece_ of your time tomorrow.

 

With it sent, she started reviewing their old back and forth joke telling. What she wasn't expecting was how quickly she received a reply.

 

*hey t, you're up late. sure, i can see you after work. noon good?

 

*So are you, I thought you’d be asleep. And yes, noon is perfect.

 

*k see you then.

 

She stared at her phone for a moment. It would be easy to dismiss it as him waking up to her text and being tired. Or that he was just up late with his brother for some reason. But it still bothered her that he didn’t reply with a single pun or joke. He didn’t even acknowledge the one she made. Frowning she decided to not let this slide.

 

*Alright, but Sans, what are you doing up?

 

There was a long pause, as the dots indicating he was responding appeared and disappeared multiple times. Finally, the reply came.

 

*what abt you?

 

That skeleton!

Toriel huffed and glared at her phone. How dare he flip her concern for him back on herself. He was deflecting, and unlike usual, not with a joke. Quickly, she wrote a new message.

 

*I am fine. You, though, fall asleep at the slightest lull in activity. I don't want you passing out more than normal, or sleeping at your job.

 

*i won't, t.

 

Toriel sighed. How would he know? He’ll most likely be so tired when he gets here, the moment she set the puzzle out he’d fall asleep. As she sat there fuming, he sent another message.

 

*sorry

 

Toriel looked at that word, confused; but more than that, she felt concerned. As far as she knew, there was nothing for him to be sorry about. Considering the times she has caught him looking, sounding, and acting melancholy, she couldn’t help but worry.

 

*For what, my friend?

 

*everything

 

*I’m not sure I understand what you mean.

 

*never mind, i should sleep, good night.

 

*Sans, are you alright?

 

He took a moment to reply.

 

*nyes

 

He then quickly corrected.

 

*yes

 

*I’m calling.

 

The dots of him replying quickly popped up, but she didn't wait to see. She flipped over to her contact list, selected his name and called. He let it ring a while before answering.

“hey, t.”

“What did you mean by ‘everything?’” Toriel asked.

“it's nothing, don't worry about it,” there was such a heaviness in his tone.

“I don't believe you, what's wrong?” She persisted, saddened to hear him like that.

“i,” he started, but stopped, so she waited. Experience has taught her that it sometimes takes him a moment to collect his thoughts, especially when he was going to talk about something he normally wouldn’t. From the other end, she heard a shuddering sigh before he continued, “i’m prone to nightmares. and i was awake when you texted because of a pretty bad one. just left me rattled, heh.”

It is rare for him to open like that, and she knew better than to point out that he sounded distressed. “I’m sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“thanks tori, but it's fine, really. you should sleep, and i should get back to sleep.”

She sat there for a moment, knowing this skeleton all too well to just accept that answer, “If I were to hang up, would you go to sleep again?”

His silence answered that. He had nothing to say, because he knew she wouldn’t like the answer. Though, if he was prone to nightmares, like he said, perhaps that is why he is always falling asleep during the day. The sleep needed isn’t being achieved at night.

“If I say I will try going to sleep, could you try as well?” Toriel asked.

“sure, tori,” he said. There was some humor there, but still, the heaviness was present. They then wished each other goodnight, and hung up.

Toriel did get some sleep, but it wasn’t much. The next morning, she got up, made breakfast, and then walked Frisk to their friend’s house to play. It was nice when Frisk could have days like this, to just be a child. If it were possible, she would go back in time and stop Asgore from putting so much responsibility on the poor child’s shoulders. She was unsure how he could not see that Frisk was too young for a job like that.

As she walked home, she thought back to the shared issue with sleep. That is when she got a brilliant idea, but she would need a little help to do it right. Pulling out her cell phone, she knew just who to call.

 

* * *

 

After hanging up with Toriel, Sans did go back to sleep, only to wake up again. He had another two hours before his alarm would go off and he doubted he would sleep yet again.

…

His alarm woke him, so he must have drifted off at some point. Unwilling to get up, he rolled to his back and stared at the ceiling, debating calling in sick. But, if he did, he’d feel guilty that he skipped work and then hung out with Tori. Pap needs the money for school, food, and housing costs.

In the underground, Sans had multiple jobs to pay for the house. So far, he managed to find just one-person willing to hire his boney butt on the surface, and they only took him on part time. Right now, the brothers were getting by on savings and what little Sans can earn. As for Papyrus, Sans would rather work himself _to the bone_ and let his bro focus on his studies, and not worry about a job or money.

Closing his eye sockets and rubbing his face, he really didn’t want to get up. His second alarm went off and he finally rose from his bed and grabbed his uniform. He then set on his bed and stared at, with the enthusiasm of any resident of Snowdin who had the ‘pleasure’ to spend the day with Jerry.

At his third alarm, Sans finally got dressed, and exited his room before the fourth - ‘hurry up and get ready now’ - alarm went off. He grabbed a breakfast bar, his jacket, and left.

Sans’ job was simple. Either he was taking orders, handling money, and passing off the food; or he quickly prepared food for waiting customers. This early in the day, what was cooked mostly consisted of eggs and bacon. It was a small, non-chain, food joint, that Papyrus wouldn’t want to work or eat at. Not that different than his hotdog stand in Hotlands or even Grillby’s, really.

When his shift ended, he made his way to Tori’s, feeling more defeated than he did when he started the day. Dealing with some of the customers dampened his mood, immensely. And there were so many disgruntled humans there today, that his coworkers agreed he should stay in back for food prep, leaving the customers to them.

Once at Toriel’s house, he walked up to the door and sighed, glancing down at his clothes. He could smell work on himself. He should have swung by home first, even if it made him late. But he said noon. What he really should do is just tell her he's feeling sick and go home. Unsure if he should talk or text, he stared at the door.

Well, he was here, might as well talk.

He knocked twice on the door and hear a voice from inside call, “Who’s there?”

“no bell”

“No bell who?”

“did i win the nobel prize?”

Toriel laughed as she opened the door to let him in. Hearing her voice was all he needed to have his day brightened, and his final decision was to stay. When he walked in he was about to go to the table, where he was sure the jigsaw puzzle would be waiting, but what he saw in the family room caught his attention. Blankets were propped up on chairs and the sofa to form a tent like structure. It was rather big, bigger than any blanket fort he or Papyrus ever made.

“frisk make that?” Sans asked, admiring the effort.

“Actually, I did. I don't know about you, but I’m still tired from last night,” Toriel stepped closer and placed one of her large paws on his shoulder. It was warm with her magic naturally flowing through it, like the life blood of humans. He wanted to look up at her as she spoke, but his eyes were transfixed on the soft, shimmering fur, and the elegant opalescent claws at the end of each finger.

“uh, yeah, same,” was his less than dignified response.

“So, I thought we would relax, maybe watch a movie and rest or nap instead. After all, I tried reading this morning but my tired eyes kept blurring the words,” Toriel continued. Sans glanced up at her face, seeing that beautiful smile of hers aimed at him.

To this change of events, he wasn't sure what to say. “ok,” was the best he could muster. He then remembered he was in his work clothes, “i could head home and change, it won't take long, I know a shortcut.”

“No need, my dearest friend,” she said as her hand left his shoulder. Curious he trailed after her when Toriel moved further into the house. “For you see,” she said before picking up a duffel bag, “someone told me long ago about a wonderful and sweet monster. And he was more than willing to gather some things for you.”

Sans stared at the bag being offered to him. It was his old bag, teal blue with grey accents, that he used when he was attending college underground. He would pack it and take it with him when he would to be away a few days. He took and opened it to find a set of pajamas and some wash clothes just under a well-used book.

“Oh? What’s that?” Toriel asked.

“a bedtime classic at our house. so, if this is what we’re going to do, let’s get ready, settle back, and join fluffy bunny in his adventures,” Sans looked up at Toriel. She was an amazing friend, and Papyrus, obviously, the coolest bro.

Papyrus must have bought the pajamas after Toriel called him, as Sans hadn’t owned a pair since reaching adulthood. That, and the obvious hint was the tag still being on them. Sans had gone in the bathroom to clean up, which didn’t take long. When he walked out, he joined Toriel in the blanket and pillow fort. The two cuddled next to each other while he read. Just like at home with Papyrus, Toriel was asleep soon after the story finished. As Sans laid there, next to the most beautiful woman he could ever hope to be near, he wished that this moment would last the rest of his life. They had been friends for so long, hanging out together as often as possible. They had been getting closer, but they have only really ‘hung out.’ They were impromptu dates, but it would be nice to make it more official. Perhaps, if he still has the nerves to, when he wakes he’ll ask her out on a proper date.

 


	3. Cat’s Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this day was "hidden". It took me a while to think of a good story. Hope you like what I got.

Due to the rain, Sans decided to close his hotdog stand early. There was no one around, and, undoubtedly, no one was going to run out in this weather for a hot dog or cat. His stand was nowhere near as lucrative on the surface as it was underground. This was a sad fact of life. Toriel was easily bringing in far more money than he was.

Granted, Sans doesn’t enjoy work, but living off Toriel was never his intent when she moved in with him and Papyrus. Though, being home more does allow him to babysit Frisk when she is at school late. Over all, he was acting as one of Frisk’s parents without the title, and it was something he enjoyed doing. Getting the kid home after school, helping with homework, listening to them talk about their day. All of it reminded him of watching Papyrus grow up, and had a nice, nostalgic feeling. Still, after supporting his brother for so long, it felt wrong being supported by someone else.

Hood pulled over his skull, he shuffled home, letting his slippers get soaked. Right now, he didn’t really care, not like he has skin to “prune” from being exposed to the wet for an extended period of time, or to really feel the wet and cold. If it did start to bother him, he could always just take a shortcut; but, right now, he just was delaying returning home. Tori might be there since it’s the weekend. He wasn’t ready to turn up with barely any money earned.

As he rounded a corner, Sans heard a noise. It was a quiet noise, but it was still there. A soft squeak of a sound, pleading for attention. Stopping, Sans looked around, trying to find the source. There, staring up at him with large yellow eyes was a small black kitten. Its fur was completely soaked and clinging to its tiny body, showing how thin it was.

“ah, geez, kitt-o,” he winced, scooping up the small, squeaky bundle of fur. It mewed at him again before starting to purr. “heh, any thinner and we’d be a matching set,” Sans joked.

Frisk has been begging for a pet, but Tori’s turned them down. Granted, the house technically belongs to Sans and Papyrus, as it was theirs first; and Sans has made most of the payments. But Tori has been paying for a lot since moving in, both families needing to reduce housing costs. Sharing the house and watching what they spent money on seemed like a wise idea. Toriel also has been the one buying food, which paying for pet food was one of the reasons she said “no.”  Though tiny, the kitten was another mouth to feed. Yet, he couldn’t just leave it, not like this.

With a sigh, he opened his jacket and lifted his shirt enough to put the tiny kitten safe and sound in his rib cage, on top of the pillow stashed where his ‘guts’ should be. The rest of the way home, he wondered if he should tell Tori about the new house guest, or sneak it in and try finding it a new home. How frustrating. It’s his house, he should decide who stays and who goes. Yet, without a word, he turned a lot of responsibility over to Tori. Responsibility means effort, and he’s not fond of that. It just felt wrong for him to say, “i know you’re taking care of all that stuff, but i’m going to add another burden into this house without your say.”

Decision not made, he arrived home and sighed. At least the rain waited till now to start falling heavier, and the kitten has been quiet for a while. Walking inside, he was practically bombarded at the door. Papyrus hurried over and grabbed Sans up and spun around, saying something about getting approved to one of the culinary schools he applied for.

“that’s nice bro,” Sans said, feeling the kitten against his spine as centrifugal force acted on it.

“I think it’s wonderful,” Toriel added, walking over.

“I MUST GO TELL UNDYNE, AND THEN MAKE MY CELEBRATION SPAGHETTI!” Papyrus loudly announced before bouncing out of the house, thankfully through the still open door. Sans would hate to have to pay for a new window and college classes.

“Drive carefully, bro,” Sans called after Papyrus, as the world around him continued to spin.

That was when something soft and fuzzy started to move up along his ribcage. Clapping his hands over his mouth, Sans tried not to laugh as the kitten started to scale the inside of him like a tiny mountain climber. Toriel, closed the door, keeping any dampness out. When she turned and looked at Sans, there was a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, dear, are you feeling alright? Did your brother spin you around too much?” Tori asked.

As the kitten continued to climb, Sans continued trying to hold back laughter. It was starting to hurt in a way. He couldn’t speak, not without potentially breaking down in a fit of giggles. Just when he thought he couldn’t last any longer, the kitten popped its head out from the top of his zipped hoodie and let out one very loud and long mew of protest.

Toriel just stared at him and the kitten. Slowly her face morphed from surprised to holding back laughter. Seeing her snout wrinkle in such a way caused Sans to finally start laughing, and Toriel followed suit. Feeling left out, the kitten protested again, squealing on the top of its lungs to make sure it is heard.

From upstairs a door slammed open and Frisk yelled, “Is that a cat?”

As to why the kid decided to ask is unknown, as they quickly ran down the stairs and was practically bouncing with joy upon seeing the little head peeking out from San’s jacket. “Can we keep it?” Frisk asked, looking at Tori with the best puppy impersonation they could muster. Tori moved closer to Sans and took the little creature. Her expression changed from happy to surprise upon seeing the condition the kitten.

“Oh dear, any thinner and he’d look like you, Sans,” she looks at Sans, and any concern he had before about her rejecting the new house guest was gone. “Frisk, my child, could you go grab one of fluffy blankets from the hall closet and empty out of the storage plastic boxes. One that is short enough for this little dear to walk in and out of.”

Frisk saluted and ran off, “On it!”

Tori turned and walked into the kitchen petting the kitten as she went. “Sans, where did you find this poor dear?”

“i, uh, found him not far from my stand,” Sans said. Tori handing the kitten back to him and she opened the fridge, getting out some left over unseasoned fish and an egg. “i think it was left over from a box of kittens some human was selling. i heard them talking about no one wanting the black one.”

“Did they just abandon him?” She asked as she started to scramble the egg.

“don’t know for sure, but, uh, wouldn’t rule it out. they didn’t seem like the nicest of people,” Sans said, struggling to hold the wiggling kitten. It was starting to scream louder, looking over at Tori or him with each yell. “i think he wants you to hurry up, tori,” Sans chuckled.

Tori giggled, “Sure sounds like it, but he will have to be patient a little longer. I’m almost done.” She added some of the leftover, unseasoned fish to the eggs.

Finally, she plated some of the food on a small dish and set it down. Sans bent down and released the little kitten, who made a mad dash for the plate. Both stood and watched the kitten eat. “i can pop over to the store and pick some things up for him,” Sans rubbed the back of his neck, making a list in his head of what they would need.

“Don’t, I need to go to the store tomorrow anyway. We’ll make do with what we have. There is some safe play sand, left over from a school activity, we can use for litter,” Tori said, looking up at Sans. He could see a kind smile on her face. He liked that expression, especially when she’s looking at him.

“Got the stuff!” Frisk said, walking into the kitchen.

“Wonderful. Could you go in the garage and add some of that sand we used in class to that box. A nice thick layer should do,” Toriel directed. Frisk nodded and did as asked, practically springing out of the room with excitement. Tori smiled, “I suppose this will teach responsibility, not that the child didn’t already know that lesson. Still, let’s make sure the kitten was, indeed, abandoned first; before we get too comfortable with the idea of him being our newest family member.”

“sounds fair,” Sans nodded.

Toriel put down a bowl of water for the kitten to drink out of as Frisk came back in the house. They made sure the kitten knew where the temporary litter box was and made a bed out of a cardboard box and the blanket. Frisk played with the kitten till Papyrus arrived with dinner. He with thrilled to meet this new house guest, and apologized to the small creature once he learned they were in Sans’s ribs when he spun his brother around. They ate and Tori offered the kitten more of the food she had made.

That evening, after convincing Frisk to leave the kitten downstairs for the night, Tori and Sans cuddled on the sofa. Tori was reading a new book from the library, and Sans was distracted with the small black kitten sleeping on his chest.

“I thought you only liked pet rocks,” Toriel said, teasingly.

“well, yeah, when i’m responsible for the pet. frisk will be doing most of the challenging work for this one,” Sans grinned, he looked up at Tori then back at the kitten, “and if i must help now and then, i guess i won’t mind. least i can do, for a fellow freeloader.”

“You are not a freeloader. If it wasn’t for you there would have been lots of nights with me being up late working on grading or preparing for class the next day. And don’t think I didn’t notice all the money you’ve saved up for your brother’s education. You might not be the hard worker as some others are, but you still do more than you give yourself credit for,” She smiled down at Sans.

They were quiet for a moment before Tori closed her book, “By the way, were you planning on sneaking that kitten into the house?”

“heh,” Sans glanced up at her, “i, uh, guess it did cross my mind.”

“Hmmm,” Tori shifted, turning herself so Sans was mostly laying on her, “Well, I guess it is a good thing it didn’t cross your path. Would hate for you to have bad luck. Anyway, dear, this is your house.”

“our house, you live here, and frisk,” Sans closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her chest rising and falling as she breaths.

“I feel like I took over your house, and I’m sorry about that,” she said while lightly petting the kitten, who stretched and yawned.

“tori, you’re fine, i didn’t really take charge of things before.”

“You were thinking of sneaking a kitten into the house, Sans. I took over and made you feel as if you had no control of your own space,” Toriel said in a manner that sounded more like a teacher.

“maybe a little, but i did just turn everything over to you,” he shrugged.

They were quiet, watching the kitten curl back up on Sans and continue sleeping. Sans thought he could easily go to sleep like this. A warm spot on his sternum and Toriel at his back. No sooner did he start to feel himself drift off did she wake him back up by saying, “You know… I thought it rather sweet of you to help this poor kitten. And, if I were being honest, I’d have to say it was attractive.”

“oh, uh, i… thanks. the way you handled everything… it, uh, re-... reminded me why i love you,” Sans said while kicking himself inwardly for the lack of “smooth” in that. Soft fur tickled the back of his skull as she nuzzled his head, let him know she didn’t care about the awkward delivery, she was just happy to hear the words.

“I love you, Sans, you don’t need to hide things from me,” Toriel said softly.

“love you too, tori,” Sans smiled, looking up at her, and then back at the kitten. “it’s an odd little family we’re forming.”

“Oh?”

“well, there’s me...the educated, country guy who’s held multiple jobs, yet barely worked. you, the stunning ex-queen who somehow feel for a guy like me. my bro, who is undoubtable, the coolest monster around. then there’s frisk, the kid who fell under mount ebott and saved all of monster kind.”

“And now, quite possibly, this abandoned kitten who won the heart of a monster who physically lacks one,” Toriel mused. She then hummed a little, “Sans, what if we…”

“what if we what?” Sans asked, tilting his head up to look at her.

“Well, what if we made this family official.”

It took a moment but he grabbed the kitten so he could sit up without causing the poor thing to fall. The kitten only mustered a “murr” of protest before settling into Sans’s hands. “wait,” Sans furrowed his brow, while his usual smile became awkward with a mix of panic, confusion and joy, “do you- do you mean getting hitched?”

“Yes, that is what I mean,” she smiled back at him.

“ok, i mean, yeah- yes, i’d love to,” his face was starting to hurt from how wide his smile was.

Toriel leaned forward and kissed him and Sans kissed back. She had both of her hands on either side of his face, and he wished he could touch her back but currently his hands were full. When he did opt to just holding the kitten with one hand to place the other on her cheek, the kitten woke enough to mew rather loudly, interrupting the moment.

The two sat and laughed a moment, looking at the newest addition to their family. Finally, Toriel stood and stretched, “Well, I’m getting tired, so I think I’ll be going to bed.” She yawned big, and clearly looked tired. Looking back at him, she patted Sans on the shoulder, “You should too.”

“i’m actually going to stay down here. make sure this little guy’s alright, and give him food if he’s hungry later on in the night,” Sans sighed, “and, i guess, while you’re at the store tomorrow, i should take him to a vet. We should make sure he doesn’t have any health issues.”

Kissing him on the top of the skull she smiled down at him, “That sounds like an excellent idea, my love. Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“you too, tori,” Sans smiled back. He watched her go upstairs before settling back, cuddling the kitten to himself. “what a day, huh, little guy?” the kitten stretched and started purring in response, drifting off into a comfortable sleep. “heh, my thoughts exactly.”

 


	4. Just a Walk in The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is “protection” and this is technically my first collaboration. I had started this before even agreeing to do this fun piece with Poisond. [smashedkittkate](https://smashedkittkate.tumblr.com/) and I were talking about this prompt and agreed I’d write a story if she draws a picture. Make sure to check out her half!

When it came to planning dates, Sans kept it simple. The less work involved, the better. Go out for a movie in a theater that will also serve you food. As the saying goes, two birds with one stone.

After that, well, Tori likes taking walks. He never understood the appeal of it, but if she enjoys it, he’ll join her. On the way back from the theater, there is a park they have never been to, which should be interesting for her.

He didn't bother looking up the park, after all, it's a park. It has grass, trees, a sky, fresh air, and possibly a pond or stream. What else would one need to know about it?

Both thought nothing of it as they pulled up. Sans did notice that a lot of the cars had those “I love my (whatever breed of dog)” stickers but this was a park. Parks attract outdoorsy people, and they generally have a dog or two. So what? Most parks he has seen have leash rules.

Back when they lived underground, Sans never had any problems with dogs. Yes, sometimes the non-monster dogs would chase after bone attacks, or lightly chew on finger bones when being petted. But never was it anything that would cause any actual harm, or concern, just minor annoyances.

Then again, those dogs had become used to the idea of bones not being chew things. Monsters turn to dust when dead, leaving nothing for dogs to gnaw on. That, and monsters made of bone tend to fight back if used as a chew toy. Leading Sans, and even his brother Papyrus, to not understand the full threat dogs are, until a few ill encounters on the surface.

There were near bites when petting them, and one dog did bite Papyrus, leading the dog's owner to apologize profusely. But the worst case was when they had been invited with Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, and Alphys to an informal dinner at a senator’s house. Papyrus, as the monster mascot and friend of the young ambassador, was also invited with Sans as his plus one.

The dog there was very well behaved, and clearly loved, almost to spoiling. Sans listened to all the important talk while petting the dog, both over all enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t until dinner did the skeletons learned what it would feel like to have your skin crawl.

A few days ago, the dog’s owner had given it a cow bone, which it opted to gnaw on while everyone was eating. The brothers quickly lost their appetites at the sound of crunching, splitting, and cracking bone. Once the senator realized what was wrong, he took the bone away from the dog and apologized. Both skeletons said it was alright, and not to worry. Inwardly, they fully understood, that if a large cow femur could be cracked so easily, perhaps fraternizing with dogs is something they should avoid.

It was after that, Sans did notice a change in Toriel when it came to dogs and him. If they are out walking, and see a dog, she grabs his hand, and even pull him closer. One time, when a lady was walking towards them with a pack of dogs, Toriel not only held him close, but she shifted herself between him and the dogs.

He didn't complain. It was nice being temporarily pressed against her. Soft, warm, and safe.

If there are any dogs being walked, it shouldn't be that bad. If the leash rule is kept, it may just lead to more enjoyable moments of impromptu cuddles.

A short way into the park, the next thing they noticed was a bowl of water by the fountain. “An odd thing to do,” Toriel commented. But then they reasoned it must be for someone's dog or another pet.

There didn't seem to be a play set, but there were toys scattered about. Tennis balls, without a tennis quart. An abandoned stuffed toy of a rabbit. And a… plastic fire hydrant?

Eye socket lights deadened, realization of what kind of park this was sunk in. There won't be any leash rules here, as dogs in these kinds of parks are allowed to run free.

To add insult to injury, just then something hit him on the head. It didn't hit hard, but it was noticeable, and left a small sore spot. It bounced off his skull and landed just a few inches away.

“ouch,” Sans mumbled.

“Oh, Sans, are you alright?” Toriel asked, while lightly petting his skull. She must have used some healing magic, as what little pain he felt was eased away.

“yeah, thanks tori,” he replied while looking down at the offending object. It was a ball, a tennis ball. Much like the one Undyne and Papyrus took turns throwing for the senator’s dog that one night.

When Sans looked up from the ball and saw dogs; not just one, but a pack, barreling towards him, and he froze. His magic didn’t know what to do. Should it flare up in defense or attack? Should it prepare for a short cut to escape? He had to decide as they were closing in fast. Granted, the little dogs were in the lead, but small dogs still have strong jaws.

Just as he started to take a step back he felt the ground disappear from under his feet. Toriel had quickly lifted him, and now held him up high over her head. He hoped he wasn’t hurting her, as he grabbed her arms for dear life. Even if he was, at this moment, he was not about to let go. One slipper slipped off along the way, and was now the prisoner of a rambunctious miniature pinscher who proudly ran around with it.

Toriel used her feet to try to usher the dogs away, but that only seemed encourage them to keep trying. “Go on, away with you!” She said. The dogs didn't seem to care.

Some thought she was playing some game. A few, including a lab and a collie, ran around happily, unsure what the excitement was about, but, dang it, they wanted to be a part of it! Then there was a golden retriever and a few small dogs looking up at him as if they just won a lifetime supply of chew toys.

The sound of tearing fabric caught his attention, and he glanced over to see the min pin was playing tug-of-war with his slipper against a beagle mix. He’s had those slippers since he was a lot younger while living in the underground. And now some dogs were tearing holes in the well-worn, yet still fluffy, cloth.

“Your slipper,” Toriel’s voice held the same sorrow he felt for the ruined footwear. It had surpassed clothing, and was more than just something comfortable to wear. Those old slippers were a part of who he was. If any of his friends were to describe his style, his hoodie and slippers would always be mentioned.

“it’s okay, tori, let's just get out of here,” it pained Sans to say that. But it was impractical to ask her to rescue it while keeping him safe. “it may be gone, but it won't be _fur_ gotten.”

Toriel struggled not to laugh, “Be careful making me laugh, my dear, we wouldn't want this to get any _hairier_.”

Although her teasing was not to be taken seriously, it still made Sans a little nervous. Relief came in the form of owners coming and collecting their dogs. One owner commented on how silly it is for a skeleton to come to a dog park. The other owners told that one off.

Over all, he managed to avoid any contact with most of the dogs, save for an interested sniff from an Irish wolfhound and a friendly lick, on his bare bone foot, from a bullmastiff when Toriel wasn't looking. He knew they were only being friendly, but considering their size he couldn't help but feel a shiver go up his spine.

To avoid any incidents on their way to the car, Toriel carried him. As they neared it, she hummed, “Well, I do believe that is enough adventure for me. And I’m sure it be rather _ruff_ on you.”

Tension, Sans didn't even know he had, dissolved as he laughed, “oh, tori, that was bad, and over used.”

“I like to think of it as a classic,” Tori smiled.

“i guess it's as the saying goes,” Sans replied as if in deep thought.

“What saying is that?”

“you can't teach an old dog new tricks.”

Toriel was about to unlock the car, but that made her pause. Her snout wrinkle in that way it does when she doesn't want to laugh but it is brewing within her. “Is that so,” she finally said once she had calmed herself, “Well, perhaps I should, as the saying goes, throw you to the dogs. Though in the less figurative and more literal sense.”

“ _shih tzu_ wouldn’t actually do that, would you?”

The goat monster giggled, “I don't know, that comment was rather _shar pei_. Besides, you are rather _husky_ , and my arms are getting tired.”

“mercy, please t, if not for me, then for my dear brother _pap_ illon,” Sans accented the idea of pleading by putting his hand together while opening his sockets wide.

Toriel laughed then nose nuzzled his nasal bone, “Enough with the _puppy eyes_ my dear, I love you too much to do that.”

In the distance one of the dog owners whistled at them while another cheered. Sans felt a little flustered by that, and judging by the blush peeking through her fur, so was Toriel.

When it comes to planning dates, Sans likes to keep it simple; but that doesn't always mean it will be. Lesson learned, he now puts more effort in so things, hopefully, go smoothly.

 


	5. I have something to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's prompt was confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I think this is one of my favorites. But then I think I'm funny, so... I'll let you be the judge.

“tori, there is something i have to tell you,” Sans said.

They had just finished dinner, and were walking together in a park they both knew well. Experience taught them to stick with areas they know, even so, she loved this one. Even if they had been here plenty of times, there always seemed to be something new to see. Currently the air was rich with lilac and carnation, a blessed combination for a nose tired of car exhaust. It had brightened Toriel's mood, but now her friend, whom she loved, sounded upset.

“What is it, my dear?” Toriel asked, worried about what was troubling him.

“remember that night at grillby’s, when everything was going bad? the karaoke was cringe inducing, to say the least, and drunk bunny wouldn't stop clinging to me, no matter how much we told her to stop.”

“Hmmm,” Toriel sighed, “yes, I remember. Mettaton was there too, offering me relationship advice.”

“he was? i just remember him posing on the tables and kicking the drinks off,” Sans shook his head. He then looked at her, curious, “What advice did he give?”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Toriel grimaced. That caused Sans to look away, and she feared it may have upset him.  She really didn't want to talk or think about that ‘advice’ as it mostly included getting back with Asgore or finding someone ‘better’ than Sans. “I didn't think it was good advice,” she added, “anyway, what did you need to tell me?”

“ok, well, you know how a jerry then showed up, claiming he got an anonymous text invite to a party he just had to be at?”

Toriel's grimaced returned, “Yes, I remember.”

“it was me,” Sans said to Toriel's surprise.

“What?” Toriel was shocked by this. Then she furrowed her brow, “But I thought you said Jerry has your number. That he got it accidentally when you were giving it to someone else.”

Sans took a deep breath and slowly exhaled a sigh, “grillby and i bought one of those pay-as-you-go phones, and when things get like that night, we let each other know. then one of us sneaks off and texts him.”

Toriel snorted and covered her mouth to hold back laughter. The look on Sans’s face was now clearly mischievous. “I suppose that is one way to disperse a rowdy crowd. Thank you for sharing such a secret.”

“thanks for listening, t,” Sans smiled, but looked away, leaving Toriel sure there was something else on his mind.

After the walk, they went to Toriel’s home. She insisted because she had baked a pie for dessert. It was a French silk pie, and the first she had made. To say she was excited to have him try it is an understatement.

“hey, uh, tori,” Sans said quietly, “i’ve got something else to tell you.”

“Oh no,” Toriel smiled while feigning concern, “I’m not sure I can handle another confessed secret.”

“please, t, i really need to get this off my chest. not to be _sternum_ with you, but you do share your secrets with me.”

“If you must,” Toriel waited to see what he had to say now.

“you know that sock?” Sans poked at his pie a little, “the one that pap keeps leaving the notes by?”

Toriel felt her snout wrinkle as she tried not to laugh already. Shaking her head, she sighed, “Yes, what about it?”

“i’ve actually put it away a long time ago. i’ve been switching out socks every other week for months now. i think he was suspicious before. but he is definitely going to notice now that i’m onto colored socks.” Sans then looked up at her and winked, “just thought you should know.”

That caused Toriel to laugh, but she shook her head as well, “Your poor brother, Sans! You shouldn't tease him so.”

The short skeleton shrugged, “i’m his brother, it's my job to prank him.”

They finished eating the pie, Sans telling her she has outdone herself, again. Neither were ready to end the date, so they enjoyed a moment of watching TV. They sat side by side, and she enjoyed this. They have been dating as friends for a month now, but Toriel was feeling more for him.

“h-hey tori,” Sans started.

“Sans, I’m not sure I can handle another of your secrets tonight,” Tori giggled.

“heh, too many of them, huh?” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. The other two he started in a serious tone like that, but not with nervousness. Beads of magic appeared on his skull like sweat, displaying he was feeling stressed.

Setting aside any teasing, Toriel grabbed the remote and turned the volume down. “Never, I’m happy you shared the other ones,” she turned more towards him.

“you know how… when we, uh, started dating, i said i like you?”

“Of course, I do!” Toriel smiled.

“well,” Sans shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, he started to scrunch up, as if trying to hide, “i did like you then.”

“Did?” Toriel’s smile quickly faded.

“yes, well, no,” more sweat appeared on his skull as he struggled with his words. Toriel was staring down at him, she wanted to do something to ease his fears, but her own were taking over. Here she was falling in love with him, did he not feel the same? Had what affection he felt for her before fade? And here she thought they had been getting along so well, there didn’t seem to be any issues in their relationship.

“i mean,” he finally turned to face her, “i liked you, but now i more than like you, tori, i love you. and i hope i can be more than your friend.”

Her paw went to her mouth again, but not to hold back laughter. Her vision blurred as tears filled her eyes, fears melting away to something more than relief. Inside, her magic soared with joy and a smile returned to her face.

“tori?” Sans was now looking at her with the same worry she had just felt.

That nervousness, did he fear rejection from her? “Oh Sans, my dear, sweet Sans,” Toriel reached out and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “My dear, dear, Sans. I have something to tell you.”

“yeah?” He asked while hugging her back.

“I love you too.”

 


	6. A Breakfast Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story takes place in the Gaster Blaster AU and there can be some things in this that might not be suitable for everyone. The Gaster Blaster AU is where Sans (and sometimes Papyrus) change into giant skeletal monsters, with heads like Gaster Blasters, all werewolf style. While there is not much "changing" going on in this story, there is some and also mention of it.
> 
> There is also mention of self harm in this chapter.

"I'M SORRY, MY BROTHER IS NOT FEELING WELL ENOUGH TO GO ON THE DATE," is what Papyrus had sent Toriel the day before in a text. She had asked if she could come over with soup or something to help, but Papyrus insisted that she doesn't. The younger skeleton said that Sans didn't want to risk her getting sick from what he had. That maybe tomorrow would be better instead, if she was available for a quiet night.

Toriel had tried telling Undyne and Alphys they didn't need to worry about coming over to babysit Frisk. But when the two found out the reason why, they insisted on coming over anyway to have a "girls’ night plus Frisk." They ended up watching some "anime," that Toriel wasn’t interested in, and eating pizza the two brought over with them. It wasn't exactly her idea of a "girls’ night," but then the last time she had one of those she was much younger which was far-more-years-to-count ago.

That was Friday night. This morning she dropped Frisk off with Asgore, as previously arranged. She wanted to swing by the skeleton's house to make sure everything was alright, or see if they needed help. Their house was just past where she lived, further on the outskirts of town, near the forest of Mt. Ebott. Perhaps she should have called first, but she wanted to make sure Papyrus knew she was his friend. Even if she can't see Sans, she could still help in some way.

It was still early morning by the time she arrived and walked up to the door. By now, Papyrus should be up, though she doubted Sans would be, especially if he was feeling ill the night before. Sure enough, her knock on the door was answered by an enthusiastic smile and hello. But that faded as Papyrus paused, staring at her and cleared his throat, if that is something he actually needed to do, "LADY ASG- I MEAN TORIEL. HOW NICE OF YOU TO VISIT." Papyrus did not have a poker face, which is odd for someone with such limited facial expressions. It was clear to see there was something Papyrus was nervous about.

"Hello, Papyrus, I stopped by to help out. I know taking care of someone, along with normal chores, can be rather taxing," Toriel smiled pleasantly.

"OH, THANK YOU, BUT...," he looked around for a moment, as if the words he wanted were somewhere nearby, "BUT... BUT SANS IS STILL SLEEPING, PROVIDING ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PLENTY OF TIME TO GET EVERYTHING ELSE DONE!"

"Yes, I figured," Toriel nodded, "But I wouldn't want you making yourself _bone tired_ before your brother wakes up."

The look Papyrus gave her was along the lines of: "I so want to yell right now but I do not wish to wake my brother." This caused Toriel to stifle a giggle, as she really didn't want to aggravate the situation. Papyrus moved, to let her in, "I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE BREAKFAST."

"May I help?" Toriel asked.

"THAT IS A WONDERFUL IDEA. I WILL TAKE IT UP TO HIM WHEN IT IS READY. THEN YOU WON’T GET... ANY NASTY GERMS ON YOU," Papyrus said.

Toriel thanked him for his thoughtfulness and the two entered the kitchen and set to work. As she worked, she thought to herself. Sans sure does seem to be prone to getting sick. She even remembered in the underground him missing a night every few weeks, roughly once to twice a month. She was sure Papyrus was already aware of this, perhaps that is why he is always harping on his brother about how he eats.

"Is it the same thing every time, or is Sans just susceptible to illnesses?" Toriel asked.

Papyrus was quiet for a moment then said slowly, "THE... SAME?" He then quickly corrected, "I MEAN, YES, IT IS THE SAME SICKNESS HE GETS EVERYTIME."

"Oh, like a chronic illness?" Toriel verified.

"In a way...," Papyrus said in a subdued tone. He looked down at the bowl of batter he was stirring, his usual smile was gone and the spark of unending optimism was missing.

"Papyrus, what is it?" Toriel asked.

The skeleton jolted slightly and then said cheerfully, "NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, TORIEL. NOW, LET'S MAKE THIS BREAKFAST TO HELP MY BROTHER FEEL BETTER!"

 

* * *

 

 

Sans hated the morning after a change. His body ached all over due to changing from a short, normal skeleton to a giant, skeletal beast, of some kind, then back down to a small skeleton in one night. It was so taxing, and, like normal, his body hasn't finish shifting back yet. It most likely won’t finish until late afternoon, leaving him a _fun-filled_ morning and afternoon of bone popping and over all discomfort.

Papyrus had made his bed yesterday, as he usually does on days Sans changes; and, like normal, Sans had pulled the bedding into a nest style at some point. They got home maybe two, three hours ago, and as much as Sans wanted to continue sleeping, an ache along is back was keeping him up, along with his right-hand stinging with pain. Thanks to his conscious and unconscious hatred of this entire process, he has a bad habit of gnawing on his hand in his sleep after changing. And with how stressed he was feeling before falling asleep, he isn't surprised to see he did more than bruise it this time. If there is any consolation, the fact he was still changing meant the chips and cracks he made would heal.

Wanting to think about something else, he wondered what time it was. Sticking his left hand out of his "nest," he felt around blindly for his phone. Once he found it, he checked the time, and saw it was just after 8 AM. Papyrus is most likely making breakfast and will be wanting to carry Sans downstairs to eat.

The thought of food made his "stomach" rumble and Sans whined, feeling starved. Sticking his elongated nose out of his nest, he hoped to catch a whiff of food. In the meantime, he felt over himself to see what still needed to change. His feet were more paw like than foot, and his legs were still more adjusted for moving on four legs verse two. Not that they couldn't carry him upright though, but for moving quickly or easily not so much. His annoyance at that was given away by a boney limb thrashing about. That thing did always seem to be the last to disappear; so, he should have known that tail would still be around. On the plus side, his spinal processes had at least gone down, most likely the source of his back pain. They seemed short enough that he could wear a shirt comfortably, that's a plus. Feeling over his right hand carefully, he could tell his hands still had talons at the end, but not to the extent they were. As for the back of his head, the three largest head spikes remained, but they are smaller than they were before he crawled into bed. And lastly his teeth were still fang like, but at least his mandible was one piece again.

Why? Why did that have to happen last night? He had thought out and planned that whole date night with Tori. That was not only a missed chance to be with her, but $150 lost on tickets for a play he doubts he can refund or exchange. He wanted to get Papyrus to just give Tori the tickets, and let her take Frisk; but, before that could happen, he went from feeling like the change was going to occur to the actively changing.

It was so frustrating, it's not like he had that much money just lying around to try again, no matter how much he wanted. He loves Tori, and just wanted to do something nice with her, that he was sure she'd enjoy doing. After all, going to plays is the kind of thing she used to do, or, at least, the kind of thing you’re supposed to do on nicer dates, right? He can't just keep taking her out to the same cheap places and expect her to be happy about it.

It's not like she's ever complained, but...

Who was he kidding? Last night was a reminder of another, very important matter. Why is he dating her anyway? With everything that has happened to her, the last thing she needed was... _this thing,_ in her life. She deserves better than some lazy nobody who turns into a bigger, uglier, lazy no body.

Something caught Sans's attention and he sniffed the air. Oh! Bacon? Was Papyrus going to add bacon to his breakfast spaghetti? Maybe he wasn't making breakfast spaghetti today? Now and then he doesn't. A few times he has made a few random things along with a bowl of that oatmeal with the dino eggs for the both of them. Well, one could always hope.

He was awake, but still very tired and sore, making it hard to move. Yet, he was feeling the need to do something. Most likely left-over instincts from the beast trying to get him to hunt for food. While he normally sogs in bed, perhaps he'll slip downstairs for a closer whiff of that bacon. He slid from his nest, looking like a deadly predator hunting unimpressive prey, as he searched around for a pair of shorts and a shirt. He dressed carefully, not wanting to rip his clothes on his claws. Quietly leaving his room and crept down the hall. Pleased with himself, thinking this will be a welcome surprise for his brother to see him up this earlier.

Normally, Papyrus fetches Sans and carries him downstairs, but Sans worries his brother is too focused on caring for him. There have been trips and other activities that Papyrus has skipped going on for Sans's sake. That bothered Sans, and he had to do something to change that mind set. He didn't want to be some impeding force in his brother's life. The more independence Sans could show, the better. Besides, Papyrus worries about him when he stays in bed too long, anyway.

It was easy enough walking on two down the hall. He stayed close to the wall for support until he got to the top of the stairs. Moving closer to them, he hung onto the banister and hesitated. There suddenly seemed to be more stairs than he remembered. A shortcut would be nice, but between the pain and how much energy he used up last night, he didn't really have control of his magic. That, and he had tried several months back after a change, it didn't work and left him feeling worse than before.

Holding on with both hands, he made his way down one step at a time. He found himself couching down and turning sideways, feeling ensure standing straight. Once at the bottom of the steps he sat for a moment, rubbing his femurs as he rested. His legs weren't happy baring all his weight just yet; and he sighed. Papyrus is always telling him to look at the bright side of things and he thought to himself. If there had to be a good thing about all of this, then he was happy to make it this far for Papyrus's sake.

Exhausted, he just wanted to curl up. He looked over at the sofa and figured he could make it that far. Dropping to all fours, to distribute his weight, he was reminded on how badly he mauled his right hand by the initial wave of pain. Wincing, he limped over to the sofa and climbed up. Curling up near one of the arms, his stupid tail wrapping around himself, he waited patiently, listening to Papyrus cooking. Oddly enough it sounded like he was working twice as hard as normal, but Sans was too tired to think about what he was hearing.

 

* * *

 

 

Toriel stood back, smiling at the small feast she had made with Papyrus for the three of them. It is a shame Sans will be eating alone in his room, but maybe he will be feeling well enough to come join them down here. "Shall I set the table for us?" Toriel asked.

"YES, THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA. YOU DO THAT, AND I'LL FINISH THIS THEN PREPARE A TRAY FOR SANS," Papyrus smiled. Having company seemed to have relaxed him and he was happily humming to himself as he worked.

Grabbing some silverware and napkins, Toriel walked out of the kitchen and to the table. But she paused, seeing something on the couch. It was an odd collection of bones and cloth, unlike anything she had seen before. "Papyrus? There... is something... I'm not sure what," she kept an eye on it, and it started to stir slightly after she spoke.

"A WHAT?" Papyrus asked as he walked out of the kitchen. The skeleton then froze, "SANS? WHAT ARE YOU--" A look of panic crossed Papyrus's face as he looked from the bone creature to Toriel.

Shocked at what she just heard, Toriel looked over at Papyrus for conformation, "Sans? You mean..." She looked back over and saw two wide eye sockets looking back at her with the smallest pricks of light she had ever seen. The lights then grew as they looked around franticly. She tried taking a step forward, wanting to reassure her dear friend, "Sans, it's alright."

If he had ears, she would say her words fell on deaf ones as he sprang from the sofa as if to bolt upstairs. To add to her surprise, he was about to run on all fours, but fell on his face the moment his hands hit the floor. He made a sound that sounded like a stifled yelp and started to curl in on himself, a bone tail hitting the floor, repeatedly, in agitation. Papyrus rushed over and started to check Sans over, "BROTHER! YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL THAN THAT! I KNOW YOU PANICED, BUT YOUR BONES ARE TOO FRAGILE WHILE CHANGING TO BE SO RECKLESS! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING DOWN HERE?"

"sorry bro," Sans mumbled, "i just thought i'd surprise you."

"WELL, YOU DID," Papyrus sighed, then frowned, "SANS, YOU'VE BEEN CHEWING ON YOUR HAND AGAIN... Look at that..."

Sans sat up and hugged his chest, trying to hide his hand for further inspection, "...i should go."

"WHY?" Papyrus waved a hand back at Toriel, "SHE'S SEEN YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST STAY DOWN HERE WITH US?"

There was such a pained look in Sans's eye lights that Toriel had to speak up before Sans tries responds, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, personally. I missed you last night, and Papyrus and I worked so hard on this breakfast. Wont you please stay down here?"

"you don't...," Sans looked at the floor, his tail was starting to swish slightly, adding to his nervous appearance, "you don't... i don't want to make things... worse."

"SANS, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT OTHER THAN BY SHARING THOSE OBNOXIOUS PUNS WITH LADY TORIEL," Papyrus said, putting his hands on his hips.

Walking closer, Toriel knelt by Sans and held out her hand to him, "My dear one, I don't know what this is about. Honestly, I'm very surprised and confused. But right now, I can see you're too stressed to ask, and it is clear you have been trying to keep this a secret. But, I assure you, I still love you. That has not changed. Please don't hide from me anymore. Stay down here with us and have breakfast."

Sans looked up at her, tears forming in his eye sockets. After some hesitation, he placed his left hand in hers, and she felt it trembling. Placing her other hand over it, she decided to make it clear that she does not fear him, or find this different form repulsive, by kissing him as she normally does, on the top of his skull. He was rattling now, shaking so much he could hardly move.

"thanks, tori... i... heh, i won’t hide from you," Sans struggled to smile.

"Can we start with you showing me your right hand?" Toriel asked.

"YES, PLEASE DO THAT. IT LOOKED LIKE IT WILL NEED EXTRA HEALING," Papyrus added.

"it'll be fine, just takes time," Sans mumbled.

"Please, Sans," Toriel asked again, releasing his left hand and holding hers out to him, again.

He looked at her then sighed, glancing away as he moved the hand out from under his left arm. Toriel grimaced slightly at the damage that had been done. Lightly running her thumb over some of the cracks resulted in a sharp intake of air from Sans. "I'm sorry," she said, not meaning to hurt him.

"s'not your fault," he quickly said.

"Still, it is not my intent to hurt you," she then started using some healing magic. Swirls of green light danced around her hand and traveled to and around Sans's. The light entered the cracks and chips, causing the areas that naturally should not have gaps to fill. Once done, she smiled and ran her thumb over his hand again, pleased he didn't show any indication of pain.

"thanks, tori," Sans said quietly.

Her poor love was looking sad and frustrated, to say the least. Toriel wrapped her free arm around him, pulling him into a hug, "Anytime, my dear. If there is ever anything I could do to help, you just let me know." She glanced over at Papyrus, "The same goes for you."

"Thank you, Lady Toriel," Papyrus said, with that calm and quiet tone she had been unaware he was capable of. But that was short lived as he then turned back to Sans, "THERE, ISN'T THIS BETTER? YOUR HAND DOESN'T HURT AND YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO HIDE."

"heh, yeah, you're right. sorry bro," Sans smiled at his brother from Toriel's arms. It wasn't a genuine smile, but close. A step up from the smile he always wears, that was a definite.

The look on Papyrus's face hinted that he was not happy with the apology. Though she wasn't sure why, she decided to steer the brother's away from that for any arguments. "Now," Toriel said, releasing Sans from the hug, "shall we eat some breakfast?"

"OF COURSE, SANS IS ALWAYS STARVING THE MORNING AFTER CHANGING. THEY ARE THE ONLY MORNINGS I CAN GET HIM OUT OF BED TO EAT!" Papyrus announced. He then walked back to the kitchen, "DO NOT WORRY BROTHER, TORIEL AND I COOKED A FEAST. IF YOU TWO WILL GET YOURSELVES SEATED, I WILL BRING IT OUT TO YOU."

"thanks bro," Sans said.

Toriel helped Sans over to a chair to sit. It was clear, by how he toddled, that he was unsure how to use his legs the way they were. She made note of that, deciding to offer some suggestions later when he may be feeling better and more receptive to the advice. Once he was in his chair she placed the utensils and napkins, then grabbed three plates for them. She noticed Sans watching her and smiled, in response he smiled back. As she moved next to him to sit she spotted his tail wrapped around his chair leg. "I'm quite surprised how well you two kept this under _wraps_."

There was a puzzled look on his face as he tried to figure out the pun, then he glanced down and spotted his tail. Looking annoyed he reached down to unwrap it, while mumbling, "annoying thing."

"Oh, sorry... I thought it was rather cute, actually," Toriel apologized.

Looking at his tail, Sans sat back, "i'll leave it then... and it's ok."

Looking at him for a moment, she decided to try talking about something else, "How are you feeling?"

"uh... achy... i guess... i mean... i'm still changing back, just... slowly,"

"THAT'S RIGHT," interjected Papyrus, bringing out the last of the food, a fair-sized mountain of pancakes that clearly caught Sans's attention, "AND THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAVE PLENTY OF CALCIUM AND FOOD."

"heh, don't think you have to convince me to eat, bro," Sans's smile was looking more genuine now, which warmed her heart.

Toriel helped Sans fill his plate, then they enjoyed breakfast. They talked about what they will do tomorrow, once Sans was feeling better; and, for now, she left questions on what this "change" was for later. It was clearly a sensitive subject now for both brothers, and could be discussed at a different time. It didn't take long for her to see the evidence that eating was an immense help; before breakfast was done, Sans was already looking more like the skeleton she knew.

They sat together on the sofa, Sans quickly falling asleep while leaning on Toriel. She didn't mind though, and pulled him onto her lap. "Papyrus, did you have plans for today?"

"OH, WELL, I DID," Papyrus fell quiet, looking at his brother with concern, "I usually just worry about taking care of Sans the next day. So, I already canceled my plans with Undyne."

"If I were to promise to take care of your brother, would you want to see if Undyne is still free?" Toriel offered a smile. Papyrus looked like he was debating heavily while looking very guilty. Hoping to set him at ease, Toriel added, "You can trust me, dear."

"Yes, I know," Papyrus said, the took a deep breath, "I WOULD BE FINE LEAVING HIM WITH YOU. IF YOU NEED ME, YOU KNOW MY NUMBER?"

"I have it," Toriel smiled. She watched as Papyrus got up, called Undyne, and was out the door within an hour with a plethora of "thank you". She could still see the concern on his face, and it is no surprise. After all, this is something the brothers have been doing for a long time without any assistance. Still, she doubted Sans would want his brother feeling so held back by him, based on the times they have talked in the past.

Sitting quietly on the couch, she held Sans as he continued to sleep. He was looking more like himself each passing minute; but with a tail, which was wrapped around her wrist in an adorable manner. With a restful sigh, she leaned the side of her head against his skull, letting her ear hang down the side of his head, a guilty pleasure of his she was aware of. When he wakes, it will just be the two of them, and perhaps then would be an appropriate time to make sure he knows that her opinions of him have not changed one bit.


	7. How They Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing going on. Like... they are pretty much, if not completely, are making out in this story. So... yea. Smoochy smooch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea formed from a conversation on the Soriel Discord server, about how these two would kiss. I thought about it, and opted to write my head canon ideas into a story.
> 
> SMOOCHING!
> 
> Hope you like it.

Toriel looked over at Sans. He was groggy and struggling not to fall asleep through the movie. He was lasting longer than she expected, and that amused her. Still, his sockets were closing, and he’d been slowly slipped into a slouching position.

To be fair, this was not the kind of movie the small skeleton takes interest in, but it was one she wanted to see. Toriel knew this, and she expected him to just sleep next to her as she watched. Yet, he knew she had been looking forward to seeing this movie, and agreed to keep her company. It touched her heart that he was trying so hard to stay awake.

In all truth, she lost interest in it; the movie didn’t turn out to be as good as she had hoped. There was something else now on her mind, and she couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip, wondering if she should. It had been ages since she had nuzzled noses with anyone, and Asgore was so good at nuzzling. She doubted Sans ever had done such, since he, frankly, lacks a nose. But he did have a nose hole, and a nasal bone. That would work, right?

Sans’s eye sockets closed further, but were still shy of shutting. If she was going to do this, she should try now. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards him, “Sans, dear, we have been dating a few months now, yes?”

Hearing her talk, Sans sat up and tried looking more alert, “uh, yeah… yeah, i think about five now, why?”

“I,” she couldn't help but worry he wouldn't want to try. Romantic gestures are not his forte, not that he doesn't seem to enjoy them. Feeling silly for worrying so much, she started again, “I want to show you how much I love you.”

The amount of confusion on his face was amusing, “not sure i understand, t.”

That caused a giggle, “My sweet, will you let me show you what I mean?”

“sure?” There was still confusion, that was now laced with a bare hint of blue, on his face.

Grabbing some sofa pillows, she leaned passed him to set them against the sofa arm behind him. Sitting back, she smiled down at him, “Lean back, and get comfortable.”

“ok, i can do that,” he said with a wink.

Once he seemed comfortable Toriel kneeled before him, looking down at the wonderful skeleton she fell for. Reaching forward with her right paw, she placed it on the side of his head, marveling at how much of his skull her hand covered. To her surprise, he leaned his face slightly into her paw, as if he had a natural inclination to nuzzling. This discovery made her smile.

When she leaned forward, she startled him as his eye sockets widened and he started to sit up. Before he could protest, she placed her other hand on his sternum and her nose against his nasal bone. Though she couldn't see much of his face, she could see the blue of his blush spreading into her field of vision. His eye sockets were dark as he processed what was occurring.

“tori?” Sans said. His voice was still confused, but now there was apprehension.

“It's alright, my dear,” she felt her own magic flushing into her face. Sitting back, she looked down at him, “Well, unless that made you uncomfortable.”

“no, i, uh, I wouldn't say that made me…, heh,” there was clearly a giddiness in his tone, and he couldn't decide if he wanted to look at her or something off to the side.

“Shall I do that again?” She asked, knowing his likely response.

“heh, sure,” he said, eye lights settling on her.

Leaning forward again she placed her nose against where his should be. She felt his hands in the fur on either side of her face. Intrigued, she moved her head a little to start nuzzling from side to side.

In response, Sans made a soft sound. It seemed like a surprised noise, and she stopped. “Are you alright?”

“yeah, just wasn't expecting that,” he said.

“Expect what?” Toriel sat back and offered to help Sans up.

He took her offer, sitting up before rubbing the back of his neck. “It, uh, ah geez. It just felt better than I figured,” he was looking a little sheepish. “I’ve seen nose nuzzling before, but it was never a skeleton thing; since, well, no nose.”

“Well, I’m happy you enjoyed that. Perhaps we can do some more?” Toriel grinned, lowering her eyelids a little while raising her brows.

“yeah, i’d like that,” he grinned, then looked nervous again, “but, uh, before we do, can i try something?”

“Of course, love,” Toriel smiled.

Staring at her, preparing himself, she watched as he took a deep false breath before a slow exhale. Reaching up, he places his hands on either side of her face again. It felt good feeling that gentle ruffle of her fur. Leaning forward, he placed his teeth on her mouth. He had touched his teeth against her before, it being his version of a kiss.

This was different though. It started as a soft, tickling sensation which grew to a pleasurable tingle. She hummed a contented sound as his magic playfully toyed with her sense of touch in the area. Encouraged, he continued, varying up where and how his magic felt.

Tempted to know, she took a chance and licked his teeth. The feeling of his magic on her tongue was as enjoyable as she suspected. But he sat back, the giddiness was back on his face. Though it was clear he was in a groove now, so the nervousness was gone.

The two smiled at each other, Toriel amazed by the love she saw in his eye lights. Finally ready, they leaned towards each other. They combined their methods of affection. It was new, different, and highly enjoyable to her. Judging by Sans’s rattling, he too was enjoying her nuzzling as well.

Once they finished, they sat back and smile at each other again. Neither had words, their smiles saying all they wanted to say. Cuddling together, she put her left arm around her love while holding his left hand, fingers interlaced, in her right.

“hey, t,” Sans said, leaning into her.

“Hmmm?” Toriel responded, rubbed her thumb over the intricate details of the back of his hand.

“thanks, i knew you loved me before, but… now I know,” he looked up at her, “if that makes sense.”

Toriel pulled him in close, eliciting a chuckle, “It does, my sweet Sans. It does.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
